Petit guide de la séduction par le professeur Francis Bonnefoy
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Ou comment Francis Bonnefoy, docteur es love, Don Juan des temps modernes, compte aidez ceux qui en ont le plus besoin en matière de séduction...


**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** France, Allemagne, mention de Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Thème: **Proie

**Notes : **Second OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Le but est de rédiger un texte sur un thème donné en une heure.

* * *

_Mes chers amis,_

_Je suis conscient que tout le monde ne possède pas mes inestimables et incommensurables connaissances en matière de séduction, alors moi, Francis de Bonnefoy, docteur es love, Don Juan des temps modernes, j'ai décidé de donner un petit coup pouces aux plus démunis d'entre vous (oui, Gilbert, Ludwig, je parle entre autres de vous) afin de vous aider à gagner l'élu de votre cœur (parce que Gilbert, vu comme tu es parti, ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu gagneras celui de mon petit Matthieu…)._

_La première chose à retenir –et la plus importante-, c'est que la séduction, c'est comme la chasse. Il y a un prédateur (vous) et une proie (celui qui fait battre votre cœur). _

_Pour gagner cette proie, il va vous falloir ruser, poser des pièges, connaitre ses faiblesses afin de l'entrainer dans vos filet (oui Gilbert, la séduction ressemble aussi à la pêche) et de la faire succomber à vos charmes. Et surtout faire attention à chaque détail car le moindre faux-pas pourrait ruiner tous les efforts et progrès accomplis._

_Première chose, l'endroit. Assurez-vous que votre proie sois seule, isolée (comme pour la chasse, elle sera d'autant plus facile à atteindre), dans un endroit où personne ne pourra vous déranger et équipé préférentiellement d'un lit._

_Ensuite, le look. En matière de séduction, l'image est capitale, vitale même. Veillez à avoir une tenue pas trop formelle (sauf si vous décidez de sortir directement l'artillerie lourde et de l'inviter dans un restaurant cinq étoiles avec menus à deux-cent euros), mais pas trop décontractée (pitié Gil, abandonne ces immondes t-shirts de groupes de métal). Choisissez quelque chose qui vous mette particulièrement en valeur et dans lequel vous vous sentez à l'aide._

_Il faut toujours se souvenir que la clé de la séduction, c'est le regard. Tout le monde sous-estime grandement cela, mais une grande partie de la séduction passe par là. Il est important de maintenir un contact visuel permanent pour lui montrer votre intérêt. Cela la troublera, aiguillonnera sa curiosité et favorisera le reste. Caressez-la de votre regard de velours, contempler-la amoureusement, en un mot faites-lui comprendre qu'elle est unique, parfaite et qu'elle seule compte à vos yeux._

_Ensuite, la voix. Utilisez une voix lascive, sensuelle, qui la troublera et lui fera clairement saisir que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler du programme du prochain meeting mondiaux (ça vaut surtout pour toi Ludwig). Etourdissez- la avec vos tonalités suaves, faites-lui perdre la tête avec vote voix de velours,… _

_Si tout se déroule sans encombre, votre proie sera sur le point de succomber. Il sera temps de passer à l'action. Acculez-la contre un mur ou dans un coin, pressez langoureusement votre corps cotre le sien en ondoyant le bassin, étourdissez-la de caresses et de baisers. Si vous sentez ses régions vitales devenir dures, c'est que la proie est complètement à votre merci._

_Assenez-lui alors les coups de grâce. Entrainez-la vers le lit, le divan, la table ou toute autre surface que vous aurez sous la main, arrachez-lui ses vêtements et..._

Les joues rouges, udwig referma aussi sec le fin livret que France avait distribué au début du sommet mondial ce matin-là. Connaissant France, il sentait que la suite tiendrait davantage du roman pornographique avec moult détails et conseils pratiques que d'un guide de séduction.

Finalement, il allait peut être continué d'appliquer les conseils de son ancien manuel…

* * *

Ce n'est pa celui dont je suis le plus satisfaite (a vrai dire, autant j'aimais bien l'idée... autant le résultat ne me semble pas terrible), mais puisqu'il est écrit, autant le publier.


End file.
